


Vicious Cycles

by theclosetalker



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetalker/pseuds/theclosetalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey's in charge of the Bellas, and Chloe? She's in charge of Aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless fill for the kink meme. The prompt was: 
> 
> "Chloe /Aubrey - Dom / Sub  
> There's a reason Chloe allows Aubrey control outside the bedroom: the more tightly Aubrey is wound during the day, the more she lets go at night.
> 
> Bonus if you could include a hint of sweetness."
> 
> It's light on the d/s and bondage and heavy on the sweetness because that's how I like my Chaubrey.

They're co-captains in title, but it's immediately clear to the Bellas that Aubrey is the one in command. Every practice goes the same way: Aubrey carries the pitch pipe while Chloe stands dutifully at her side. 

Chloe doesn't have a problem with that. She's more than willing to defer to Aubrey on the day to day particulars and focus on the bigger picture. Aubrey keeps track of the schedule; makes sure nobody misses a beat on choreography; makes sure they raise enough money to cover transportation costs. Chloe keeps morale up, offers encouragement, and - most importantly - keeps Aubrey from getting so out of hand that all the girls quit.

It's an arrangement that suits them well. Aubrey's in charge of the Bellas, and Chloe? She's in charge of Aubrey.

(They took an oath to that effect.)

It's late when they get back to their apartment. Aubrey drops her bag and unzips her jacket.

"God, this was the longest day ever," she groans. She looks at Chloe who's tugging her hoodie over her head and can't help wanting to smile. "I missed you," she continues. "I hate Thursdays because I don't get to see you until practice, and then that's another two hours that I can't touch you." Chloe already knows the answer but she asks anyway:

"And you wanted to touch me?"

"God, yes," Aubrey nods. She closes the distance between them; rests her hands on Chloe's hips and leans in to kiss her, but Chloe turns her head and Aubrey's lips press to her cheek instead.

"Bedroom," is all Chloe says. She moves past Aubrey and heads down the hall, not bothering to see if Aubrey's following her. She knows Aubrey is. Aubrey stops in front of the bed and Chloe closes the door behind them. Instead of joining Aubrey in the middle of the room, she leans back against it and watches Aubrey carefully.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on the girls today?" she asks. "An extra hour of cardio?" Aubrey's eyes narrow slightly at the question.

"If they didn't half-ass it the first time," she responds matter of factly, "I wouldn't have had to do that."

"And all the yelling at Stacie about the choreography?" Chloe wonders, brow raised. Aubrey presses her lips together before responding.

"There's no excuse for her not knowing the steps at this point."

"Mmm," Chloe murmurs noncommittally. She inhales deeply; lets it out slowly and then says, "take off your clothes, Bree." Aubrey pulls her sweater up and over her head. She steps out of her shoes, then looks at Chloe who is still braced against the door.

"What about you?" she asks, reaching around to the zipper of her skirt.

"Your bra, too," Chloe says, watching as Aubrey's skirt falls to the floor. "And then get on the bed."

Aubrey unhooks her bra and tosses it aside, but that's as far as her obedience goes. She moves towards Chloe and presses against her; buries a hand in Chloe's hair as she nuzzles the side of her face.

"Chlo…" Aubrey murmurs, lips trailing along Chloe's jaw. When Chloe remains unresponsive, Aubrey huffs and pulls back to look at her questioningly.

"On the bed, Aubrey," Chloe repeats firmly. "Hands on the headboard." Aubrey's nostrils flare in recognition of the order and she complies with a terse:

"Fine."

She climbs onto the bed; settles on her back in the middle, and wraps her fingers around the same spindle of the headboard so that her wrists are together. Chloe's gaze washes over her but she doesn't linger; doesn't give Aubrey any indication of what she's thinking. She rounds the bed, kicking off her shoes; picking up a Bellas scarf from the dresser along the way. She tilts her head and examines it thoughtfully.

"The Bellas are working really hard, Bree," Chloe says. "They're all new at this; it's gonna take time." She climbs onto the bed and quickly swings her leg over Aubrey's torso, straddling her. "I know you have a hard time trusting people," she continues, "but we're all in this together." She leans forward and wraps the scarf around Aubrey's wrists; knots it tightly, securing Aubrey's hands to the headboard. "You always seem to forget that." 

She maneuvers off Aubrey and onto her feet, starting to unbutton her shirt. She shrugs it off her shoulders, then pushes her pants down and Aubrey openly stares as Chloe bends over and slides them off all the way. When Chloe climbs back on top of Aubrey, Aubrey's eyes immediately drop to the swell of her breasts. Her fingers flex, anxious to reach out and unfasten Chloe's bra; to cup her breasts greedily. Chloe hooks a finger under Aubrey's chin and tilts it up until Aubrey's eyes meet hers.

"So I have to remind you." Chloe scoots back until she's straddling Aubrey's thighs; sits on Aubrey's legs and effectively pins them in place. "You get so tense, Bree," she goes on. "I can see it." She splays her hands across Aubrey's ribcage and hears Aubrey inhale sharply at the contact. "I can _feel_ it."

Her hands slide down Aubrey's abdomen, light and teasing. Aubrey's muscles tighten, pulling away from Chloe's touch though that's the last thing she wants. She's aching for more, but Chloe continues ghosting her fingers down her stomach, tracing the waistband of her underwear.

"Chlo…" Aubrey's voice cracks and it comes out more like a whimper.

Chloe scoots back a little further and covers Aubrey's mound with her palm. She presses her thumb to the crotch of Aubrey's underwear and she can immediately feel the heat against the pad of her thumb; feel Aubrey's arousal soaking through the fabric.

Aubrey bites her bottom lip, suppressing a groan.

"You're drenched," Chloe murmurs. She slips her hand down the front of her own underwear and confirms, "so am I." Then she wipes her wet fingers off on Aubrey's stomach and Aubrey can't hold back a needy moan. 

Chloe hooks her fingers over the elastic of Aubrey's underwear and tugs it down; leaves it twisted halfway down Aubrey's thighs. She strokes Aubrey's hips, her stomach, the tops of her thighs, careful not to stay in one place too long; careful not to touch any place Aubrey really wants her to.

She bends forward and kisses Aubrey's stomach; plants another kiss there and then lets her tongue dip into Aubrey's navel. Aubrey's hips twist impatiently under her grip and Chloe sits back up. She braces her hands on her own thighs and lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"I just don't know what to do with you sometimes, Bree." Aubrey raises a brow; shifts under Chloe's weight and pulls at her restraints again.

"I can think of a few things."

Chloe chuckles at that, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh, those things won't be happening for a long while," she says. Her hands smooth over Aubrey's stomach again, thumbs at the underside of her breasts, following the slope of each; drawing wide circles around Aubrey's stiff nipples. She lets her thumbs graze over them and can hear Aubrey's breath catch; see the way Aubrey's biceps flex as her grip on the headboard tightens. 

Chloe sits back and regards Aubrey carefully. Aubrey's practically trembling with desire and she almost feels bad.

( _Almost_.)

"See what happens when you let yourself get wound too tightly?" she asks and tugs on Aubrey's underwear; lets it snap back and Aubrey winces as it stings her thighs. "We both have to suffer."

"We?" Aubrey quirks a brow, tugging on her restraints for good measure.

"I could be coming already," Chloe points out. "I could be on my _second_. In fact…" she trails off, reaching for the drawer on the bedside table. She fishes around for something and, when she finds it, she holds it up and grins slyly. "I shouldn't have to wait," she continues, flicking on the small vibrator. " _I_ didn't almost make Jessica cry today."

Aubrey watches, half irritated, half aroused, as Chloe lowers the toy and teases herself through her underwear. Her mouth goes dry as Chloe's hips rock against her hand once, twice.

"Almost crying isn't crying," Aubrey shoots back. It's defiant, but sounds a lot more confident than she currently feels. Chloe stops moving and laughs, low and throaty.

" _Not_ a ringing endorsement of your compassion, Bree," she says. Aubrey arches a brow at her.

"You've always been the considerate one in this relationship, Chlo."

"That's true," Chloe murmurs. She moves the vibrator to Aubrey's cunt, sliding it through her wetness before bringing it to Aubrey's clit. Aubrey moans, eyes closing as her head tips back further.

"God," she sighs as Chloe moves the toy in slow circles, "you're a regular saint."

"Hmm," Chloe murmurs, "I don't know about that." Suddenly the soft buzzing - and the delicious friction against Aubrey's clit - stops. Aubrey lets out a frustrated groan. She cranes her head to look at Chloe and asks: 

"Are you seriously going to make me beg?"

"That's not what this is about, Bree," Chloe tells her. Aubrey presses her lips together; bites the inside of her cheek as she considers her options. To help her along, Chloe leans forward and plants a kiss low on Aubrey's abdomen. Her mouth ghosts over Aubrey's mound, then her head dips lower, nose nudging Aubrey's clit.

She takes a deep breath and Aubrey's body shudders in anticipation. 

"Fuck," Aubrey tugs at her restraints harder, panting from the effort of trying to move under Chloe's weight. "I know I owe Stacie and Jessica an apology," she finally admits. "And I'll cancel practice this weekend." Satisfied, Chloe smiles at her.

"I'm sure the girls will appreciate that." Aubrey licks her lips; swallows before adding:

"You will, too."

"Oh?" Chloe quirks a brow. "Well," she grins, "I look forward to that." She shifts, quickly tearing Aubrey's underwear off the rest of the way. "And I know you've been looking forward to this." She nudges the inside of Aubrey's thigh and Aubrey barely needs the encouragement - she spreads her legs and watches with rapt attention as Chloe settles between them.

Chloe's hands slip under Aubrey's thighs, prompting Aubrey to drape her legs over her shoulders and rest them on her back. She grips Aubrey's hips and blows softly against Aubrey's heated, damp flesh. Aubrey gasps, twisting impatiently, and before she can say anything, Chloe's mouth is on her.

She moans, loud and drawn out, sounding on the verge of a sob. Chloe flattens her tongue against Aubrey's clit; licks with broad, strong strokes, and Aubrey clenches her fists until her knuckles turn white. Chloe's hands slide up to cup Aubrey's breasts, fingers digging into the pliant flesh.

"Fuck, Chlo," Aubrey pants, rolling her hips steadily. "I'm almost - "

Chloe eases her mouth back at that, fingers still idly toying with Aubrey's nipples. Aubrey exhales sharply; looks down at Chloe expectantly.

"Almost coming isn't coming," she shrugs innocently. Aubrey lets out a weak, disbelieving laugh, and drops her head back onto the pillow. Chloe turns her head and kisses Aubrey's thigh. Her lips are wet and leave a sticky trail behind.

She maneuvers out from underneath Aubrey's legs and shifts until Aubrey's legs are tucked underneath her arms. One arm stretches under Aubrey's thighs to hold both legs together. She uses her free hand to caress Aubrey's stomach, tense and slick with sweat.

"I'm gonna make you come now," she murmurs. Her tongue darts out and laves over Aubrey's clit and it only takes a few strokes to get Aubrey worked up again. Her hips rock up; sink down into the mattress under Chloe's weight. The limited range of motion only gets her closer faster and she comes with a sharp gasp, body tightening and jerking against Chloe's mouth. 

Chloe lets her ride it out, slowing and eventually pulling her mouth away entirely. She turns her head and kisses the inside of Aubrey's thigh tenderly, feeling Aubrey still trembling under her hands.

She quickly pushes herself up and kneels on the bed, shoving her underwear down; kicks it off and crawls up Aubrey's body. Aubrey's eyes are closed and Chloe kisses her slowly. When she pulls away, Aubrey's eyes flutter open and she watches as Chloe reaches for the scarf around her wrists; gives it a tug with shaking hands. 

"Fuck," Chloe grunts, pulling harder, "I can't get this open."

"Forget about it," Aubrey says and licks her lips. "Just come here." Chloe settles over Aubrey's head, knees crushing the pillow on either side of her. Aubrey doesn't waste any time - her mouth covers Chloe's pussy hungrily. Chloe moans, nearly toppling over, and grips the headboard with both hands.

"Fuck, Bree," she pants, grinding her hips. Her head thunks against the wall as her orgasm hits and she stays like that for a few moments. Aubrey's tongue continues to lap tirelessly at her and Chloe moans weakly, forcing a break in the contact. Shakily, she moves back and sits on Aubrey's abdomen. Aubrey's mouth and chin are glistening and Chloe reaches out, swiping her thumb across Aubrey's lips.

"Untie me, Chlo," Aubrey says softly. "I want to put my hands on you." Chloe nods and gives the scarf a firm tug. She digs her nails into the knot and tries to pull it apart, but it doesn't budge. 

"Bree," Chloe sighs, frustrated, "all your pulling made it impossibly tight."

"And whose fault is that?" Aubrey smirks. 

"You know what? I'm gonna grab some scissors." Chloe hops off the bed and Aubrey watches her head for the kitchen, mouth agape. She blinks a couple times before calling out after her:

"Chloe! _Chloe_! Don't you dare!"


End file.
